Enlightened Covenant-FFC Escalation
Course of the War Schwebtron-Fodules Trade War After the Enlightened Covenant was formed in 2298, the Covenant begann to turn their attention eastwards to expand their influence. Schwebtron manufactoring played a key rolle in this task, as the establishment of branch offices on other worlds enables them to inderectly increase their influence. While many empires voluntarily allowed the SM to open Branch Offices, a few where less friendly towards the expanse of the Covenant. However most of these Empires quickly had to surrender to the direct or indirect involvemend of the Covenant. Noteworthy examples of such acts are the Benita Escalation and the Krempasky Stock Market Crash. The greatest foe of the Covenant in this operation was the Fodules Fried Chicken Megacorp. They had already formed commercial pacts with many of the other empires and as such often came into conflict with the expanding Schwebtrons. Due to the FFC becomming inexpendable to many local empires as a trading partner for food the Covenant could not hope that the other empires would close their FFC branch offices on their own. So the EC had to find another way to get rid of fodulian influence. The Covenant tried many different tactics to accomplish their goal, some more succesfull than others. Exanples of such attempts are: * A rivaling fast food chain- McPolk (failed to repress FFC, but still bacame popul ar in the Covenant) * Sponsoring Kentucky to fight a proxy war (failed due to Kentucky being unable to apply military tactics) * Spreading anti FFC propaganda (failed due to Long Bois being unable to insult FFC without immediatly appologizing) * Innitiating the religious movement of healthy diet to lower FFC sales( failed due to some Breß taking it to far and starving, causing the idea to be abolished) * Schwebtron Manufactoring selling weapons to Fodules extremists (succes at first, until the extremists began attacking Covenant affiliated vessels so the EC had to step in and eliminate the terrorists) * Gang wars between Schwebtron and Fodules employees when both had offices on the same world (medium succes, but because the local government was often forced to intervine both empires reputation was diminished) Covenant-Fodules Conflict Eventually the SM turned to privat military groups or sponsored rebel groups to attack the FFC, who soon followed and also adopted this tactic. This conflict lasted several years until the situaton escalated in 2314 and both governments officialy declared war on each other. At first it looked like a certain victory for the SM, but in an increadible case of economic power and cunningnes Chicken Commander Fodulio Fuckfodul bought almost the entirety of the SMs mercenary forces. The Schwebtron regular army was unable to face this now supperior foe and turned to the rest of the Covenant for aid. Because of this delay of a Covenant invasion FFC was able to construct several fortresses on the FFC-SM border, making an invasion not impossible but very expensive in both lives and ressources. Because of this Covenant military command designed a very risky and controvertial plan: They denaunced FFC as a criminal organisation and send their forces through Kentucky territory to occupy Merts Basketball Platz to "protect and liberate the local population from the FFC threat". FFC was now surrounded and unable to withstand the military might of the Covenant. But before they could be defeated by the EC, FFC suddenly stopping to supply food caused massive backclash from most eastern empires and forced the Covenant to make peace with Fodules Fried Chicken. Aftermath The EC might have been unable to completly subjugate FFC, however they were still the winners of this conflict and their initial goal to repress FFC influence and turn Schwebtron manufactoring into the most powerfull corporation in the eastern galaxy was succesfull. This incident not only showed the military power of the Covenant, but also their willingness to ignore the souvereignety of other empires to accomplish their goals. This frightened a lot of empires and sparked the hostilities between the later formed teachers entente and the Covenant. A significant Covenant military commander, the Axis Cultist Colonel Sanders, made his first appearance in this war and was nicknamed "Chicken Killer" for his efficent and brutal ways of eliminating FFC resistance, often using flame based weapons to "cook the living hell out of these fuckers" (Colonel Sanders, 2316 after just having destroyed a FFC fortified position with flame bombs, shortly after allegedly taking a deep breath and saying "I love the smell of fried Fodules in the morning".)